


Pink lemonade and regular lemonade

by Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean/pseuds/Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Spongebob get a little to close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paint me like the girls from your sea porn.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm really Fucking bored.

Patrick and Spongebob day in boating school giggling and discussing plans . "Ohh let's have a mermaid man and barnacle boy marathon!" Spongebob said. "Yay I can't wait!!" Patrick elaborated. "Patrick star! No talking in my class" shouted Mrs.puff. their conversation then lowered to a whisper.   
After school was over and they arrived at Spongebob's pineapple home, Patrick set his backpack down on Spongebob's bed and sat down next to it. Spongebob walked into the kitchen and grabbed two kelp sodas then continued to walk back to the living room and give one to Patrick. They watched their mermaid man and barnacle boy marathon and didn't get to bed until 9:30!  
Once in the room Patrick set his sleeping bag down on the floor buy Spongebob's bed and hopped in. Spongebob got in his bed and faced Patrick. "Do you wanna play truth or dare?" He asked. "You bet I do" said Patrick. "Ok, truth or dare?" "Truth" said Patrick. "Have you ever stolen anything?" "No" said Patrick. "My turn!! Truth or dare?" "Truth" "Have you ever watched , you know..." " Yes" said Spongebob without the slightest bit of shame in his voice. "Truth or dare"asked Spongebob with a lot of excitement in his voice. "Truth" said Patrick.   
"Have you ever done any of the things you see in those....videos?!" Asked Spongebob intently. "No" said Patrick. "Truth or dare?" "Dare" responded Spongebob. "I dare you to let me be the first person you do those things with" said Patrick hoping to god he didn't cross a line. "Ok" said Spongebob without hesitation.  
Patrick was stunned,but didn't hesitate when he saw Spongebob patting a spot in his bed near him as if saying "come here." When the boys were sitting by each other Spongebob slowly leaned in for a kiss, at first, it was soft but soon became a rough battle for mouth domanince. After three minutes or so, they were both ready for more.   
Patrick pawed at Spongebob's brown shorts (which somehow is a shirt too?!?!) And Spongebob pulled them of slowly and sexily. Patrick commenced to taking off his pants and underwear while Spongebob slowly became naked also. He couldn't believe he was about to give his sea anemone to his best friend from childhood he was excited too.


	2. I guess this makes me a ..... Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm the master of puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Fucking bored

Patrick aligned himself in doggy position in front of Spongebob, he realized that he was the bottom. Spongebob smacked his pink, luscious left ass cheek. It made a loud SMACK sound that was a bit alarming to Patrick. He manage to calm himself down. Spongebob once again aligned his... Yellow sea slug to its target. "You ready?!" Spongebob asked in a sweet, calming voice. "Yes."  
Spongebob slowly shoved it in and pulled it out a few times. Patrick was glad it didn't hurt like he thought it would, but secretly wanted more. Spongebob must of read his mind because he that speedily rammed it in full force hitting the right place. "Ahhhhh" Patrick moaned out a little louder than he should of. It was then brought to Patrick's attention that the bedroom door was cracked open slightly.  
Spongebob motioned for him to lay on his back. He did as he was told. "I want to look at you as I fuck the life outta Ya" Spongebob said in a rough voice. Patrick let out a small moan. Spongebob's domanint side really turned him on. "Don't worry about the door baby, no ones gonna see us." He then gave him a little kiss on his forehead. This made Patrick feel a bit better.  
Time had passed and Spongebob was just too good. He was literally screaming Spongebob's name followed by a few "YES" es and a few "HARDER"s. Squidward was unhappy with the noise and wanted to shut them the hell up. He walked across the street and knocked at the door.  
Knock knock. No answer. Knock KNOCK. Still no answer. He went inside. He walked to Spongebob's door and peeked in. He slid behind to wall again so they wouldn't see him he grabbed out his camera and set it up to record. He was gonna .... Use this later. After thirty minutes Squidward realized they finally managed to ... Get there. He quickly grabbed his cam and left quietly.  
"Was I good??" Spongebob asked. "Was I good!?" Patrick said. "Yes" "does this mean we're more than friends?" "I don't know" Spongebob said. "I'd like us to be more than friends" Patrick said after three awkward seconds. "I would too" Spongebob said. He adjusted himself in bed and turned off the light. "Night Patrick" "night Spongebob."


End file.
